Alison has 500 subscribers
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I cannot believe I've made it to 500 subscribers. Not too bad." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to JemilyPLLGleek78-10, PinkGirl_97-X, Amanda WuWu, Emma of the Love, Texas-Cutie no.1 and Rory Wank.**

* * *

**Alison has 500 subscribers**

**Alison DiLaurentis has recieved a box from CutieTube.**

She open it.

"That's so damn sweet." says Alison when she sees what's in the box.

It is a shiny steel plaque to show that Alison has reached the 500 subscriber mark on CutieTube.

"Nice." says a happy Alison.

She hang the plaque on the wall, next to her bed.

"I cannot believe I've made it to 500 subscribers. Not too bad." says Alison.

To celebrate, Alison record a special video and upload it to CutieTube.

After that, she drink coffee and eat some food.

"Damn cool." says Alison, happy to have recieved her 500 subscribers plaque. She never expected to get one. Her videos aren't very special so she didn't think very many people were watching them.

She smile.

"I'm so awesome." says Alison.

On this day she wear a red tank top, tight jeans and pink shoes.

"I hope Hanna's gettin' her plaque soon as well." says Alison.

Hanna Marin is one of Alison's friends and Hanna also has an account on CutieTube.

Hanna unfortunately only has 90 subscribers.

"CutieTube's so damn adorable." says Alison.

Alison giggle a bit.

"I wonder if I'll ever reach 1000 subscribers." says Alison.

She doesn't really care, since reaching 500 was something she didn't work hard for, but she'd still love making it to 1000.

"I'm gonna support CutieTube for years to come." says Alison.

Alison is telling the truth. She really does love CutieTube maybe even more than Hanna actually does.

The next day.

"You got your 500 plaque? That's so sweet." says Hanna when she sees Alison's plaque.

"I recieved it yesterday." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Yup. How many subscribers do you have, Han?" says Alison.

"Only 90." says Hanna.

"Really? I though a very sweet cute girl like you would have more." says Alison.

"It's fine." says Hanna.

"I saw your new video. It was so cutie cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem, Han." says Alison.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Do you think I can get 500 subscribers too?" says Hanna.

"Sure, Hanna-Boo, my sweet buddy. I think you could get that so easy." says Alison.

"Awww, thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, girl." says Alison.

2 days later.

Alison is a bit sick so she is in bed, watching videos on CutieTube.

She watch a video made by a girl named Mandy Altaaru from Texas.

"Cute. Very nice sweet video." says Alison.

Alison decides to leave a Like on the video.

"Okay." says Alison.

Then she watch a video made by a girl named Tanya Demings from Boston.

"Aww, so adorable." says Alison.

She leave a comment that says "Very sweet video. Thanks from Alison."

It is clear that Alison is happy.

"Nice." says Alison.

She drink some tea.

"I should visit Emily later." says Alison.

3 hours later, Alison enter Emily's bedroom.

"Hi, Em." says Alison.

"Hi, Ali. Sweet seeing you." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily and then gives Alison a sweet hug.

"Such a beauty ya are." says Alison.

"I think you're beautiful too." says Emily.

"Very nice." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

Alison has just posted a new video on CutieTube.

"Okay, I hope girls will be watching it." says Alison, talking about her new video.

15 minutes later, cute comments come in on the video and this makes Alison happy.

She reply to a few of them.

One of the comemnts is from Hanna.

"Awww." says Alison in a soft cutie voice.

She drink some coffee.

Alison wear a white top and black sweatpants.

"Hanna's my buddy." says Alison, allowing her childish side to shine, something she usually never do.

She reply to Hanna's comment.

20 minutes later, Hanna leave a Like on Alison's cute video.

"Awww, sweet." says Alison when she notice this.

The next day.

"So nice." says Alison as she eat some yummy ice cream and watch a video on CutieTube.

It is a video made by a girl named Alexis Janeway from Georgia.

Alison wear black leather clothes.

"I'm happy." says Alison, all cute.

4 hours later, Alison and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

Emily eat vegan pizza and Alison eat sushi.

"Em, do you ever watch stuff on CutieTube?" says Alison.

"Of course. Don't every girl...?" says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I agree. CutieTube's awesome." says Alison.

"Hanna told me that you have 500 subscribers on CutieTube now, is that true?" says Emily.

"Yup. It is true." says Alison.

"Awww. That's so cute." says Emily.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Hi, ladies. Ali, congrats on reachin' 500 subscribers on CutieTube." says Aria as she walk up to Alison and Emily.

"Thanks, Aria." says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"How did you find out...?" says Alison.

"Hanna told me." says Aria.

"Alright." says Alison with a very cute smile.

"Yeah." says Aria.

The next day, Alison upload a couple more videos to CutieTube.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
